


Of Camelot and Hogwarts

by LilyCat03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCat03/pseuds/LilyCat03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin and Arthur are transported to Hogwarts Marauders era via a timeturner, how will they find their way back to Camelot, and most importantly how will Arthur react to Merlin's secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While rereading Deathly Hallows last week I suddenly started to think about how in some ways the show Merlin is so much like Harry Potter that I decided I would have to write a crossover. Just so everyone knows this story will take place during the time when the Marauders, Lily and Snape are at Hogwarts. I hope you guys enjoy this and I will be super grateful for any feedback! Oh and kudos to whoever can find the Star Wars reference in this chapter.

** Of Camelot and Hogwarts **

**Chapter 1**

"We are leaving in ten minutes."

Merlin looked up at Arthur confused, "I thought we were waiting for tomorrow to go hunting."

"That's because we're not going hunting," Arthur said in his cocky manner. "We have a lead on Nimueh's lair, and I don't want to waste any time."

Merlin didn't say anything, but he nodded once to acknowledge Arthur's request before rushing off to gather his gear. It had been only a week since Merlin killed Nimueh, and the momentary relief he felt at having her gone turned into fear when he heard Arthur's news. Yes it would be good for them to all know at last that she was gone for good, but Merlin worried about any enchantments she might have placed to protect her home. She had truly been a powerful sorceress and Merlin learned the hard way not to underestimate her.

After a quick scramble Arthur, a few of his knights and Merlin were armed and on their way. It didn't take long before they soon arrived and Arthur led the way inside. Initially they found it was merely an old cave, and relatively simple to get inside. Merlin was fully prepared in case he came across anything dangerous, but as it turned out there was really no need. It seemed that her magic died with her, and there was nothing to fear. On a table there were a number of magic books, which Arthur directed his knights to confiscate, some herbs and potions, and some other odds and ends.

There was also something very curious in the center of the room and that was a basin full of water. Arthur and his knights didn't know what Nimueh used it for but Merlin was pretty sure she enchanted it to spy on them. After all she seemed to know much more than he ever gave her credit for, and this seemed like such a tool that would help her in that way. And then something else caught Merlin's attention.

First he saw the glint of gold and as he drew closer he discovered it was a tiny golden hourglass set on a golden chain. Merlin never heard of such a thing, and before he thought better of it, he picked it up. He studied it up close and even went so far as to put the chain around his neck. He couldn't really understand his fascination with the item, but he couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Merlin! Are you deaf?!" exclaimed a very annoyed Arthur walking up to Merlin. "I said we are leaving."

Merlin glanced up sheepishly at his friend and boss. "Sorry."

Arthur didn't reply right away because he was looking at the hourglass around Merlin's neck. "What did you find?"

Merlin shrugged. "No clue."

"Its not wise to wear anything that sorceress owned," Arthur scolded.

Merlin nodded. "Right," and he went to take it off again. But before he even touch the chain, something incredibly strange happened. The chain stretched out as if invisible hands were yanking it, and the end came so it was around Arthur's neck too. And then the hourglass started to move, back and forth, faster and faster. As it moved Merlin could feel nausea swell up as he felt the strangest sensation of flying, but all too soon it stopped, and the two men were thrown hard against a stone floor.

Merlin groaned, and slowly moved to sit up, wincing from where he hit the floor. Tomorrow he would definitely be sporting new bruises. He was lucky in one way, however, and that was that Arthur hadn't fallen on him. The prince faired the fall much more gracefully than Merlin had, his armor definitely took the brunt of his fall. And Arthur was also the first to stand and speak.

"What did you do Merlin?" Arthur snapped. "I told you to leave that alone!"

Merlin sighed as he stood up, but not before taking the hourglass off his neck, "Sorry Arthur." "But at least we're back at the castle, no harm done."

Arthur started for a second as he looked around and then he spoke in a softer voice. "This isn't Camelot."

"What?" Merlin asked shocked. They were obviously in the castle, granted it was in an older darker corner, but it had to be Camelot.

"I've lived in the castle all my life, and this isn't Camelot. The stone is darker for one, and we don't have any paintings like that." Arthur pointed to a painting that showed a few robed individuals sitting around a table playing cards. And then so quick that Merlin didn't think it was real, he saw one of them move.

Apparently Arthur saw it too. "The man in the painting moved! It must have an enchantment upon it."

"If we aren't in Camelot," Merlin said. "Then where could we be?"

Arthur drew his sword. "I'm going to find out."

Merlin sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

They had been walking for several minutes before they saw anyone. The entire time they were exploring the strange castle they found several more enchanted paintings, suits of armor that seemed to move but open opening the lid of one it was revealed to be empty, and a strange staircase that seemed to move at random. All of this was making Arthur more and more sure that this was a trick of Nimueh's while Merlin just grew more nervous.

The person they finally found came upon them so silently that even Arthur didn't hear him coming. It was an elderly man who had a long white beard, spectacles, and wore long blue robes. When Merlin first glimpsed this particular individual for some reason all his worries evaporated in an instant and he just knew that he was there only to help them.

Arthur had a completely different reaction upon seeing the old man. Within the blink of an eye his sword was out and was pointing straight at the heart of the old man.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded.

The man looked up at him quizzically, but made no movement. "I believe," he said softly, "That you should tell me yours first, but since you're threatening bodily harm I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you the sorcerer who brought us here?" Arthur asked, not lowering his blade.

"I'm a wizard yes, but I'm not responsible for your mishap," Dumbledore explained.

Arthur's gaze hardened, "Are you aware that sorcery is punishable by death?"

At this Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Perhaps it is where you come from, but that isn't the case now. But before we discuss anything more, please come with me to my office where we can talk in peace."

Arthur looked as if he was going to protest but after a moment he nodded and put his sword away. Dumbledore led the way down a darkened corridor.

Outwardly Merlin hadn't spoken or even reacted to meeting this sorcerer, but inwardly he felt nearly ready to burst. This wasn't the first time Merlin met another magic user of course, but this Dumbledore person seemed at least from his first impression was an altogether decent person. And Merlin was incredibly interested to know where he was since apparently magic was not only allowed here, but it was flaunted throughout this castle.

Upon entering Dumbledore's office Merlin noticed several strange things. In the outer office the walls were lined with several portraits of distinguished men and woman, and all of them were sleeping, and Merlin could even hear a few of them snoring. Secondly when they entered the inner office there were a number of silver instruments in several cabinets, a ruby encrusted sword in a display, an old pointed hat, and finally a most remarkable scarlet and gold bird.

Dumbledore motioned for Arthur and Merlin to takes seats as he moved to sit behind the ornate desk in the center of the room.

"Now fist before we go any farther, please tell me your names," Dumbledore prodded gently.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon of Camelot," Arthur announced before glancing at Merlin, "And this is my manservant Merlin."

At once the old man gasped and paled slightly as he studied their faces. He glanced briefly at Arthur before his full attention was on Merlin who looked down, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Can it be," Dumbledore said to himself. "King Arthur and Merlin."

Merlin looked up surprised at the tone of absolute reverence in Dumbledore's tone.

"I'm only the crowned prince now," Arthur corrected quickly.

"You sound as if you know us?" Merlin asked.

"Oh but I do," Dumbledore replied in the same tone of voice. "Both of you are famous in legends among Muggles and Wizards alike. Everyone has heard of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, and Merlin, _the legendary wizard_."

"WHAT?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

** Of Camelot and Hogwarts **

**Chapter 2**

" _WHAT?!?"_

Arthur laughed in derision. "Merlin is no wizard!"

Merlin held his breath hoping beyond hope that Dumbledore wouldn't argue and leave Arthur to jump to the wrong conclusion again. But unfortunately that wasn't going to be the case.

Dumbledore looked somewhat confused. "You don't know?"

Merlin looked down at his feet, he was growing more concerned by the second. He didn't have to wait long though until Arthur spoke again.

"You are a sorcerer?!?" Arthur asked still somewhat skeptical, but growing more serious by the second. He gave Merlin a searching look, and when Merlin didn't deny it his look hardened. "You lied to me!"

"Arthur, I've never once used my magic for evil purposes you have to believe me," Merlin declared.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Arthur replied angrily.

"Please believe me Arthur," Merlin pleaded. "Had I told you or anyone I could've been executed!"

"It is so nice to know you have such faith in me Merlin, after all we've been through," Arthur snapped.

And then Merlin started. "You mean…You wouldn't turn me in?"

"You saved my life Merlin," Arthur said seriously. "That is a debt I don't let go lightly."

"But you saved mine too," Merlin argued. "We're even."

"So no more secrets Merlin," Arthur said. "Tell me everything."

"I was born this way, doing magic has always been second nature to me," Merlin explained. And then he told Arthur the real story about every that happened since he arrived in Camelot, and when he was finished the prince was absolutely flabbergasted.

"I can't believe you did all that," Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged, "It is my destiny to serve you."

And the Dumbledore who had thus far been silent, finally spoke, "I do apologize for making things more difficult for you Merlin, but it seems you had nothing to worry about."

"I guess not," Merlin replied.

"And now we need to decide how to get you both back where you belong," Dumbledore replied. "So how did you get here in the first place?"

This time Arthur did all the explaining, and when he was finished Dumbledore asked, "do you still have the device?"

Merlin drew it out, and handed it to the elderly wizard.

"This is a timeturner, a device we use to go back in time, but I think this particular one has a special enchantment on it that made it so you were both drawn into the trap," Dumbledore explained.

"So this was planned?" Arthur asked.

"It appears so, but why you were sent to this particular time period I cannot say," Dumbledore replied.

Merlin sighed. "So what can we do?"

"For now it would be wise if you both keep a low profile until I can discover the secret, and I can't think of a better place for you both to stay but right here," Dumbledore explained. "You are both young enough that you could easily pass for seventh year students, and fortunately the term starts tomorrow—"

Arthur cut him off. "Students? This is a school?"

"This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm the headmaster," Dumbledore replied.

"But wait," Arthur said. "I can't do magic."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You would be surprised young Pendragon, but you do have some latent magical abilities. When you and Merlin arrived at Hogwarts your names were both written in my book that documents all witches and wizards."

"You're off your rocker," Arthur retorted.

"Back in Camelot in your own time you don't have such abilities that is true, but magic has been diluted in some ways since that time and the form of magic that exists today is something even you can master. I can only surmise that one of your parents must've have been magic users or that your birth itself had something to do with magic. That is the only conclusion I can come to," said Dumbledore.

Arthur sat in shocked silence, but Merlin was full of unasked questions. "How is magic different here?"

"Spells can only be performed by the use of a wand with a magical core," Dumbledore said.

Merlin was surprised. "I've never used a wand."

"When I said earlier that you would become a legendary wizard, I wasn't deceiving you Merlin. Your name is famous in the Wizarding World, though none of our stories mention you being nearly the same age as Arthur. It is a mystery how stories can get exaggerated and stray so far from the truth, and you and Arthur are a prime example."

"So what do we do next?" Arthur asked.

"First," Dumbledore started, standing and moving over to grab the old pointed hat, "you both need to be sorted."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it has been forever since I updated and there really isn't a good enough excuse to make up for it. This story has not been neglected and has already been completed so it will be finished. I will update weekly from here on out. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3

Merlin watched curiously as Dumbledore placed the old hat on top of Arthur's head. The young prince was about to protest, but in the next second the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Merlin jumped, he never anticipated that this was a talking hat of all things. Arthur looked equally startled, but he didn't react as badly.  
Dumbledore smiled warmly at Arthur. "I had a feeling you would end up in Gryffindor, it was my house as well."

"House?" Arthur asked.

"There are four houses here at Hogwarts and each of them attracts students with different qualities. For example Gryffindor is for those who show great bravery, Slytherin for the ambitious, and Ravenclaw for the intellectual ones," Dumbledore explained.

"And what is the other house?" Arthur pressed.

"Hufflepuff for students who are hardworking," Dumbledore replied.

"Then Merlin won't end up in that house," Arthur remarked sarcastically.

Merlin merely rolled his eyes right before Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Ah!" The hat spoke in Merlin's mind startling him for a second. The famed enchanter Merlin himself. Yet you are still a young man with such a long journey before you. I could easily place you anywhere, but I can see that there is only one where you will be content." The hat paused for a second before shouting so all could hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
After Merlin took off the hat Arthur gave him a scolding look. "I still can't get rid of you it seems."

Merlin grinned, "Of course not."

"Now that you are both sorted, we have a few more things to discuss. The main thing being your aliases while the both of you are here," Dumbledore started as he put the hat away before sitting down again. "Starting with your names."

"What is wrong with our names?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing of course," Dumbledore assured him. "But if the person who sent you here is trying to find you, then you both will need to blend in. And two new students named Arthur and Merlin will send a clear signal."

"What do you suggest?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur is a fairly common name even today, so I don't see why you should have to change," Dumbledore said glancing at Arthur, before addressing Merlin. "And while there are wizarding parents who do name their children Merlin, you both will be under the guise as Muggle-borns, so your name will have to change. Do you have another name you can go by?"

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment, "The druid boy called me Emrys, can I go by that?"

"That is still fairly unusual, but I think that will work, Dumbledore replied with a grin.

"And what are Muggles?" Merlin wondered.

"People who don't use magic, the entire wizarding world is kept entirely hidden from them except when Muggles have children with magical abilities," said Dumbledore.  
"Which leads us to the most complicated part. I think the story we can use is this; the two of you are adopted brothers—Arthur and Emrys Smith and you are both Muggle-born, but have a wizard uncle who has home schooled you both. Now because the war is growing more perilous by the day, your parents are now sending you both to Hogwarts since it is safer."

"War?" Arthur asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "For almost ten years now there has been a war raging here in the wizarding world, and even the Muggles are recognizing something is going on. There is a powerful wizard named Voldemort who has a vengeance against Muggles, and Muggle-borns alike, and because of his prejudices he and his followers are ruthless in their desire to kill as many as they can."

"Wait a minute," Merlin said, something just occurring to him. "You said that this Voldemort person wants to kill Muggle-borns and yet you want us to pretend to be Muggle-born."

"Yes, you're right, that is one risk," Dumbledore admitted. "But there is no way the two of you can say you're both from wizarding families because then someone would see through the deception. It is dangerous for the two of you, but you needn't fear. Hogwarts is the one safe haven left during their perilous times."

"And why is that?" Arthur asked.

"Because Hogwarts has some very ancient and powerful enchantments protecting it, and because I'm here," Dumbledore replied.

Merlin could sense there was more to Dumbledore's words than he knew, but decided not to ask any further and instead changed the subject, "So what sort of things are we going to be taught—I mean is it just learning spells?"

"Not at all," Dumbledore replied. "Tomorrow I'm going to have one of the professors give the two of you a quick overview of the magical education here, so that you both will be as prepared as possible for your first day. You will learn then what a Hogwarts education is all about. But I imagine that it should be fairly simple for you to pick it up Merlin and if you help Arthur then the two of you will be caught up in no time."

Arthur looked annoyed, as if he was about to protest being taught anything by Merlin, but he held his tongue.

Dumbledore looked briefly at a strange instrument on his wrist, before he stood quickly, "now I'm sure you both still have questions, but I'm sure that having a good night's sleep will help."

An hour later as Merlin was lying in his comfortable four poster bed in Gryffindor tower, he found that the sleep his body so desperately needed was nowhere to be found. His mind still buzzed with all that happened that day; finding Nimueh's lair, getting transported to Hogwarts, finding he was now going to attend a magical school, and most important that Arthur finally knew his secret.

The relief he felt at knowing that Arthur would keep his confidence should they return back to Camelot made Merlin feel that their friendship would grow even stronger because of this. And though the thought of Arthur doing magic was laughable, Merlin knew his friend would eventually come to have an open mind. As far as Merlin was concerned, however, he was thrilled at the prospect of being at Hogwarts despite his worry about how they arrived.

Finally after long last Merlin was able to sleep, and one thing was for sure, tomorrow would be an interesting day for sure.


End file.
